How to Train your Dragon 3(My version)
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: My version of How to Train your Dragon 3


Location: Berk

Hiccup: Hey mom(walked into her house and saw her holding his plush dragon, sitting at the kitchen table, and crying)

Hiccup: Hey mom you okay?(Walked over to her)

Valka: I just miss him so much(Crying)

Hiccup: I know mom I do too(Put his hand on her shoulder)

She pulled him into a hug

Valka: I'm sorry my boy, what did you want to say?(Let go and rubbed her tears)

Hiccup: Something that will cheer you up, Astrid's pregnant

She pulled him into another tight hug Heather walked in

Heather: Hey Hiccup Alvin's looking for you, you should go see him.

Hiccup kissed his mom on the cheek

Hiccup: See you later mom

He left and went to Alvin's house and knocked on the door

Alvin: Ah Hiccup come inside

Hiccup: What is it Al?(Walked inside and shut the door)

Alvin: You know those fake notes I gave you a while ago?

Hiccup: Yes

Alvin: Well I did a little exploring and searching before I moved here and the Isle of Night is real and it's filled with Nightfury's. I promise its real this time, here's the real map.(Gave him the maps he drew)

Hiccup: Wow really?! Thanks Alvin(Said excitedly hugging him)

Alvin: No problem boy(Hugging him back)

Hiccup left hopped on Toothless and went to Isle of Night and it was definitely filled with Nightfury's on the way back to Berk Hiccup noticed a female Nightfury kept following them.

Hiccup: Looks like someone has a crush on you bud

When he landed on Berk he saw that it was on fire and being attacked.

Hiccup: Astrid honey where are you?(Asked worriedly as he ran into their house)

Dager: Hello Hiccup, Drago will be so happy to see you. And don't worry your wife is with him(Seized Hiccup by his arm)

Dager knocked him out, put him on his shoulder and took off on a dragon. All the other Berserkers, Outcasts, Drago's men, and dragon trappers took off.

Drago's ship the brig(Astrid is sitting on the floor in her cell)

Drago dragged a very badly beaten and scratched up and unconscious Hiccup into the cell and chained his left arm to the wall then walked out of the cell, locked the door, and went back up. Astrid crawled over to Hiccup, held him, and cried.

Berk

Gobber: Where the hell are Hiccup and Astrid? They better be here by the time Toothlesses girlfriend Moonlight lays her eggs.

Valka: I don't know I haven't seen them since Berk was attacked.

She paused for a moment

Valka: Oh no Drago took them(Cried)

Alvin: Don't worry I will go looking for them

Gobber: I don't know Al, Drago is more of a mad man then you ever were. I rather you take people with you.

Valka: We'll all go together, we'll take dragons and ships and we will get Astrid and Hiccup away from them.

Drago's ship(There docked on Outcast Island, it's raining)

Dager: Okay dragon trainer Berk is going to be coming for you soon. Time to hide you somewhere else. You stay here missy.

Dager grabbed Hiccup and put him over his shoulder

Hiccup: Get the hell off of me(Yelled angrily)

Astrid: No(Cried as Dager locked the door and carried him away)

On the island somewhere(Hiccup is tied to a tree, Dager took his leg away)

Dager: I hear your Nightfury found a mate and she's going to have babies soon. So I'll make you a deal take me to Isle of Night I take those Nightfury's and you can keep yours, his mate, and their babies.

Hiccup: Never Dager!

Dager: What was that?(Held a knife against Hiccup's throat)

Hiccup: I said never!

Dager: Very well I'm going to go kill your wife then I'm going to kill you

Dager walked out of the field Berk got there shooting arrows from their ships and fire from their dragons. Alvin saw Dager going towards the ship and had his Titan Razorwhip shoot Dager knocking him into a rock knocking him out. He flew the way he saw Dager come from and saw Hiccup he landed and got off.

Alvin: Hiccup are you okay?(Ran over to him, said worriedly)

Hiccup: Yes

Alvin: You look terrible, hang on I'm going to get you out of here

Hiccup: Alvin Dager took my leg(Alvin untied him)

Alvin: Gobber will build you a new one in the meantime hop on(Kneeled on the ground)

Hiccup got on and Alvin took off while carrying Hiccup on his back. Hiccup saw Astrid was standing next to Heather and Gustav on Stoick's ship unharmed and was relived. Heather an arrow from Drago Heather jumped in front of her and got the arrow in the right shoulder.

Astrid: Heather(Cried worriedly)

Heather: I'm okay

Alvin got to Stoick's ship and sat Hiccup on the floor

Astrid: Hiccup(Cried relivly)

They kissed

Drago shot another arrow but Heather quickly grabbed it and shot it back hitting him in the stomach killing him.

Heather: Now we just have Dager to worry about

Where Snotlout and Ruffnut are

Dager knocked them both on the ground he was about to attack Ruffnut when Snotlout grabbed him they fought grabbing and pulling each other. Ruffnut tried to get involved but Dager punched her in the face knocking her to the ground. Dager threw Snotlout hard on the ground then started fighting with Ruffnut he seized her hard by the neck chocking her. Snotlout grabbed him again and threw him hard on the ground they fought again Ruffnut saw a bow with an arrow in it laying not far from them. As she stood up, grabbed it, and pointed it at Dager he wrapped his arm around Snotlout's neck.

Dager: Go on do it, I could break break his neck right now or you shoot us both.

Ruffnut shot but missed and it went straight through Dager's left hand but Snotlout quickly pulled it out of Dager's hand then shoved the arrow threw Dager's head killing him.

Ruffnut: You okay?(Walked over to Snotlout)

Snotlout: Yeah you?

Ruffnut: Yeah

They kissed with both Drago and Dager dead the followers that were still alive took off. Everyone went back home to Berk.

Berk

Spitlout: You may kiss the bride

Hiccup and Astrid kissed everyone cheered three days later Astrid gave birth to twins, a boy and girl and they were named Americas and Danny on the same day Moonlight gave birth to the same which Hiccup named the girl Fuzzy and the boy Bursty.

THE END


End file.
